Many electronic devices include electronic interfaces such as a power cable interface and a data cable interface. A compatible interface cable is typically required to enable a user of an electronic to charge their electronic device or transfer data to the device. Some electronic devices includes at least one interface cable, which is coupled with the electronic device for the user's convenience.